Runescape
by Metallica1147
Summary: Its Saturday night, and Kowalski is up late in his lab doing who knows what. Skipper hears what's going on and check it out. Only to find out all he's doing is playing a nerdy computer game. Oneshot, something I wanted to write for over a year but never did it but I did now. Enjoy. NO FLAMES AND NO SAYING ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY GRAMMAR! Because I know its bad.


**Runescape**

It's a warm summer evening in the Central Park Zoo. The zoo has just closed, the sun is setting, seems like the perfect time for a romantic date. Well one penguin would disagree with you right now. Kowalski, who is in his lab, with the door closed on his laptop.

"Yeah! Take that Noobs!" said Kowalski.

Its Saturday night, which means for Kowalski all nighter on his laptop. Doing what you may ask? Well, Kowalski is playing Runescape. An online renaissance style game with dragons, and wizards, and nerd stuff! So that's what Kowalski does on his Saturday nights. Skipper never really mind the fact that Kowalski was locked up in his lab all night on Saturdays. But he has wondered what he does in there. But Skipper being a, somewhat nice guy, lets Kowalski be and do what he does.

However, later on during the night, around 9:30, Skipper heard a loud noise.

"Die! Die! Die you beast! Die!" yelled Kowalski from his lab.

"What the duce?" yelled Skipper, "Okay that's it! I'm going in there to see what Kowalski is doing."

Skipper went to the door to open it but it was locked. Rolling his eyes, Skipper grabbed Rico, put a helmet on him and used him to break though the door. With on hit, the door came crashing down.

"Thank you Rico, your needed no longer." Skipper said.

"Yup, yup!" Rico yapped.

Rico waddled away. Skipper walked in the lab staring at Kowalski, who was still playing on his laptop.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted.

"Not now, Skipper! If I defeated this level eighty-seven demon I'll level up to level eighty!" said Kowalski.

"Kowalski you're not even pressing any buttons, you're just watching."

"Well duh! Everyone knows in Runescape all you do is click on something and your character will do the rest. GOSH!"

"Is this what you been doing every Saturday night?"

"Yeah, Skipper! This game is as fun as finding out how many miles are on this Earth!"

Skipper waddled to Kowalski and watched his game play. He saw a human in a blue wizard costume shooting fireballs at a giant red demon. After a few hits, the demon reached zero health and died. Kowalski won and he jumped for joy.

"Huzza! I defeated the Lesser Demon!" said Kowalski.

"Kowalski this game is going has gone a bit too far to your head." Skipper said.

"Sir, assure you this game has gone to my head."

"Then why are you dressed like a wizard?"

All of a sudden Kowalski is wearing a wizard costume with a big white beard and holding a big stick. "It helps me focus when I play."

"Oh Kowalski, what am I going to do with you?"

Just then Brandon (my OC) pops from nowhere, "You can send him to the spider-monkey habitat. Those monkeys know how to rock!"

"Brandon, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood, walking by, wanting to say that the San Francisco Giants are better then the New York Yankees."

"Shut up your Giants fan!"

I won't! So anyways, what's up penguin dudes?"

"Nothing, just Kowalski playing his stupid game."

"Its not stupid," said Kowalski. "Its Real, Uber, Nice, Epic, Sweet, Cool, Awesome, Pwnage, Epic!"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, you Noob. It's what Runescape stands for! GOSH!"

"No way!" said Brandon. "You play Runescape?"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"Oh no…" said Skipper.

"Brilliant! What level are you?"

"I'm a level eighty-eighty Elite Black Knight."

"Wha- you're a member?"

"Yeah man!"

"How you get membership?"

"I used Alice's credit card."

"Awww, I should of thought of that!"

"I bet you can't beat me."

"I challenge you to a duel!"

"Duel accepted!"

"I'm surrounded by nerds." Skipper said, with a face-flipper.

Brandon rushed over to get his laptop and came back to the Penguins' HQ with it. He got on his account and went to the Duel Arena with Kowalski to battle him.

"Skipper can you be our introduction announcer?" asked Brandon.

"Your kidding right?" asked Skipper."

"No, I'm serious! It will make this duel even more epic!"

"Fine. In this corner we have nerd number one, Kowal-"

"No, Skipper! You need to call us by our usernames!" said Kowalski.

"I don't even know you usernames."

"Mine is, RespectTheScience."

"And mine is Bzgamer." Brandon said.

"What does Bz stand for?"

"I have no idea."

"Ugggh. In this corner, we have nerd number one, RespectTheScience. And in his corner, we have nerd number two, Bzgamer. Woo…. hoo."

Brandon and Kowalski started to play against each other, while Skipper left the room. Kowalski started the battle by using Wizard spells on Brandon but Brandon didn't get hurt as much as he rushed at Kowalski to attack him with his Two-Hand Sword. But of course, they are just clicking on a computer and not really doing it. They are just watching and cheering on.

After minutes fighting, err, I mean clicking, both otter and penguin were down to their last percent of health. Both of them, cheering on for their characters like the nerds they are! But then, Kowalski's character was able to hit Brandon's and he won the duel.

"Yeah! I won!" said Kowalski.

"Nooo! I shamed my Black Knight brothers!" said Brandon.

"Aw yeah! I'm ultimate wizard! No one can beat me!"

But then out of nowhere, an arrow came and hit Kowalski's character, which killed his character.

"What the French Toast?"

"And that's how to play the game!" said Skipper.

Yes, Skipper. Turns out he's a Runescape nerd as well!

"Skipper, You play Runescape?" asked Kowalski and Brandon at the same time.

"Yup! Had this account for six years but forgot I had it."

"What level are you?" asked Kowalski.

"Ninety, and no one has beaten me yet."

But then, a random character came up to Skipper. It was female character with no armor, short shorts, a top on, and a whip in hand.

"See, even in the video games I get all the ladies." Skipper said.

All of a sudden the female character hit Skipper's character with her whip and killed him in one hit. "Cheese and Crackers I just died!"

"Ha-ha! The master got owed!" said Brandon.

"Who killed you, sir?" asked Kowalski.

"I don't know."

All three of them looked at Skipper's laptop to see what was the character's name. Their eyes widen when they saw the username…

"Marlene_Otter?" They all said at the same time.

_~Alice's Office~_

Marlene is on the computer, and she's dancing and singing.

"Oh yeah! Aw-huh! Say what? What? I just owned another noob!" sang Marlene.

**The End**


End file.
